Love Hina  Ultraman
by Adriana-Valkyrie
Summary: Keitaro hizo una promesa hace 15 años, pero no fue la unica promesa que hizo aquel día, y ahora a puertas de dar su examen debera cumplir otra promesa que hizo hace 15 años o dejar que el mundo sea destruido...Crossover de Love Hina y Ultraman


**Bueno aquí otra vez luego de mis ultimos examenes medicos y de volver a ver Love Hina y una serie de Ultraman se me paso por la cabeza una idea que tal vez pueda parecer muy descabellada pero que decidi empezar, así que pues se las dejo para que la vean y espero que no sean tan duros conmigo, y bueno antes de comenzar algunas aclaraciones**

* * *

><p>Antes de empezar...<br>Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.  
>Lo escrito en negrita indica quién habla o piensa.<br>Lo escrito entre "comillas" son pensamientos o fantasías.  
>Lo escrito entre (paréntesis) es dicho en voz baja.<br>Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE HINA - ULTRA MAN<strong>

Hace ya como 13 años le prometí a una niña de la cual apenas recuerdo el rostro que nos encontraríamos en la universidad del Tokio, conocida como Todai. Y que luego pasaríamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas y seríamos felices. Pero no fue la única niña a la que le hice una promesa, había otra jovencita una de vestido blanco y que usaba zapatos rojos.

Apareció de la nada después de que vi el programa de ultraman en la televisión, y había salido en compañía de unos amigos a jugar y se nos unió en nuestro juego, lo que más me llamo la curiosidad es que a ella también le gustaba ultraman como a mí y mis amigos, al final apareció una estrella fugaz en el cielo y cada uno pidió un deseo para el futuro tras lo cual cada uno se fue a su casa quedando yo en compañía de la jovencita de zapatos rojos.

**Niño:** no vas a pedir un deseo  
><strong>Niña:<strong> cual es tu deseo?  
><strong>Niño:<strong> le prometí a una amiga que cuando fuese mayor entraría a la universidad de Tokio y nos encontraríamos y luego seríamos felices para siempre…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> es un lindo deseo…pero dime si la tierra estaría en peligro aun perseguirías ese deseo…  
><strong>Niño:<strong> claro…por que hice una promesa…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> entonces puedes hacerme una promesa a mi también?  
><strong>Niño:<strong> bueno-dijo dudando el chico de cabello marrón-que promesa…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> prométeme que si la tierra llega a estar en peligro, tú te convertirás en ultraman y la protegerás…  
><strong>Niño:<strong> como ultraman?  
><strong>Niña:<strong> si…  
><strong>Niño:<strong> aunque no sé como…está bien…te prometo que protegeré a la tierra…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> gracias keitaro san

Yo estaba extrañado de cómo supo mi nombre si no se lo había dicho e iba a preguntarle que quien era nuevamente pero de improviso escuche la voz de Hanako llamándome y cuando me di vuelta la niña de zapatos rojos no estaba, solo estaba aquella estrella fugaz en el cielo que apenas ya se veía y que luego se perdió de vista.

El tiempo paso y como había prometido me esforcé para entrar a la universidad de Tokio, y aunque no era el mejor tampoco era el peor cuando termine la secundaria me prepare para los exámenes de la universidad. Por fin el día había llegado y estaba seguro de que lograría mi meta, o al menos eso pensé.

**EPISODIO 1: LA PROMESA**

* * *

><p>El día había comenzado y en una de las tantas casas de la ciudad de Tokyo, un joven llamado Keitaro Urashima había tenido problemas para dormir, y no era para menos ya que ese día eran los exámenes para la universidad de Tokyo para la cual se estuvo preparando fervientemente.<p>

Cuando hubo terminado sus preparativos menores se despidió de su madre quien había hecho un desayuno rápido cosa a la que Keitaro estaba acostumbrado, luego tomo rumbo a la estación de trenes para luego dirigirse a la ciudad de Tokyo y rendir el examen. El camino a la estación de Tokyo fue relativamente corto y sin muchas incidencias salvo por algunos vecinos del chico quienes sabiendo a lo que iba le desearon suerte, lo cual subió la autoestima del muchacho quien estaba seguro de que lograría el tan anhelado ingreso.

Ya en la estación de trenes Keitaro se fijo que faltaba algo de 15 minutos para que llegase el tren que lo llevaría a la ciudad de Tokio así que se detuvo observar alguna cosa en la estación, notando una nueva máquina de purikuras que no había visto las otras veces. Observando el reloj noto que le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que llegase su tren así que decidió tomarse una foto.

La maquina tenía una multitud de fondos la gran mayoría conocida para el castaño, cuando de improviso noto uno que no había visto antes, era el cuadro de una ciudad y al fondo se veía a ultraman, Keitaro no se lo pensó dos veces y selecciono el fondo, luego haciendo una pose de victoria y decir "Patata" se saco la foto la cual salió luego de unos minutos

**Keitaro:** No está mal-dijo Keitaro observando la foto-algún día me hare una foto con la chica de mi promesa…

Esto último lo dijo en voz alta lo cual fue oído por una castaña de cabello recogido y con unas gafas que al parecer habría estado allí hace un buen rato, y que al parecer lo estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos. Keitaro entonces viro la cara hacia otro lado ya que la castaña no le daba buena espina.

Dicha situación se extendió por un rato al tiempo que la estación se llenaba de gente que como ellos al parecer quería abordar el mismo tren, finalmente se escucho el ruido del tren acercándose para alivio de Keitaro quien viro la vista notando que la castaña de lentes lo seguía mirando con cara de "te voy a matar". Tratando de dejar eso de lado Keitaro miro de nuevo hacia el tren el cual ya estaba a solo 10 metros de la estación.

"Bien aquí voy…"

Pensó Keitaro mirando el tren que se acercaba aunque de súbito hubo un temblor que hizo remecer toda la ciudad deteniendo al tren. La gente que se encontraba en la estación se arremolino sobre las zonas seguras a esperas de que el temblor terminara, lo cual paso después de unos segundos.

Keitaro suspiro aliviado pensando que solo había sido un susto menor pero de improviso escucho que la gente estaba gritando espantada mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde venía el tren y pudo verlo, era una especie de bestia gigantesca de aspecto reptiloide con unas protuberancias a modo de antenas y con grandes protuberancias a modo de picas en la espalda y la cola.

La gente al ver a semejante engendro atino a correr algunos hacia el tren y otros en sentido contrario, mientras que Keitaro se quedo entre el tumulto de gente cuando de improviso vio como el monstruo se dirigía a su ciudad, temiendo por la vida de su mamá quien se encontraba trabajando decidió abandonar la estación e ir a buscarla a pesar de que el maquinista del tren dio la orden para abordar.

El castaño entonces dudo un poco, entre ir a su examen a sabiendas de que podría aprobarlo y encontrarse con la chica de la promesa, sin embargo también pensó en su mamá y su hermana Hanako por lo que decidió dejar su oportunidad de abordar el tren e ir a ayudar a sus familiares.

Cuando llego a la ciudad todo era un caos, el monstruo estaba que destruía todo a su paso al parecer sin un objetivo aparente. La gente por su lado corría a los subterráneos esperando a que el monstruo fuese repelido por el ejército, y en medio de esta confusión Keitaro estaba corriendo en dirección de la fábrica donde trabajaba su mamá.

Al llegar encontró que casi todo el personal de la fábrica había abandonado el lugar, y entre ellos encontró a su mamá quien se sorprendió de ver a Keitaro en ese lugar, aunque este le dijo que no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones y que lo importante ahora era buscar encontrar a Hanako y buscar un lugar donde refugiarse.

Así Keitaro en compañía de su madre fueron en dirección del súper mercado donde trabajaba Hanako, cuando llegaron encontraron la misma confusión que en el resto de la ciudad. Keitaro le dijo a su madre que esperara en el sotano de una casa cercana mientras buscaba a Hanako, lo que la mujer hizo mientras que el castaño entraba a buscar a su hermana.

Dentro de la tienda Keitaro encontró varios estantes echados en el suelo debido al temblor y a algunas personas atrapadas, Keitaro se detuvo a ayudar a cuanto podía mientras buscaba a su hermana a la cual encontró en las bodegas bajo unas cajas.

**Keitaro:** Hanako¡  
><strong>Hanako:<strong> Oni chan…que haces aquí…no deberías estar en tu examen?  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> bromeas…esa cosa que no se que sea apareció de la nada y está destruyendo la ciudad y querías que fuese a dar un examen dejándolas a ti y mamá a su suerte…  
><strong>Hanako:<strong> Oni sama…

La hermana del castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras Keitaro retiraba las cajas que la tenían atrapada, cuando Keitaro iba a retirar la ultima caja, el techo de la tienda voló por los aires para luego revelar que el monstruo había elegido de blanco el lugar donde se encontraban.

Keitaro hizo esfuerzos para retirar la última caja, la cual estaba más pesada que las otras, momentos antes de que el monstruo lanzara una llamarada por su boca. El castaño apenas si tuvo tiempo de retirar la caja y luego jalar a su hermana y salir corriendo aunque no pudo evitar que el monstruo le quemase parte de su casaca por proteger a Hanako.

Ya en las calles Keitaro dejo a su hermana en el suelo y comenzó a rodar por el suelo rápidamente para extinguir las llamas mientras su hermana apenas se podía mover debido a que se había lastimado las piernas. Pero de improviso alguien le lanzó agua a Keitaro que aun se estaba quemando, el castaño viro la vista para ver de dónde había venido eso y se dio con una castaña de pelo recogió y de lentes redondos.

**Keitaro:** pero tú eres…  
><strong>Chica:<strong> no pierdas tiempo, recoge a tu hermana y vamos a un lugar seguro…

Keitaro no se hizo repetir la orden aunque no entendía las razones de aquella ayuda inesperada, aunque decidió que era mejor llevar a su hermana y su madre a un lugar seguro. Así Keitaro en compañía de las dos chicas se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba la madre de Keitaro para luego emprender rumbo a algún lugar seguro.

La bestia seguía atacando al parecer sin un objetivo aparente, mientras que Keitaro y sus acompañantes no encontraban un lugar donde ponerse a salvo, cuando vieron en el cielo a algunos aviones del ejército que se dirigían a atacar al monstruo, pero pronto se vio que sus armas nada podían hacer contra la coraza de aquella bestia quien recibió de lleno los impactos sin sufrir menor daño.

Los aviones intentaron un nuevo ataque pero el monstruo ya aburrido lanzo algunos picos de sus brazos como proyectiles ultimando a los aviones para luego desviar sus misiles los cuales cayeron cerca de donde estaban Keitaro y las mujeres.

Si bien el impacto no los alcanzó, este los lanzó por los aires haciendo que el grupo, con excepción de Keitaro, perdieran el conocimiento. El castaño quien apenas logro mantener el conocimiento se levanto para sentirse frustrado ya que nada podía detener a aquel monstruo que había lastimado a su familia y a aquella desconocida que lo había ayudado.

Keitaro bajo la mirada maldiciendo no poder hacer nada cuando de improviso se le cayó su cuaderno de Purikuras en la última foto que se había sacado, y como un haz de luz recordó el lugar y la promesa que le había hecho a la joven de zapatos rojos.

_**Niña:** si la tierra llegase estar en peligro…tú te convertirías en Ultraman y la protegerías?  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> como ultraman?  
><strong>Niña:<strong> sí…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> aunque no sé como…está bien…te prometo que protegeré a la tierra_

Keitaro se vio entonces así mismo junto a la niña de zapatos rojos la cual le miro y le dijo "Por fin lo recordaste…". El castaño asintió con la mirada tras lo cual se dispuso a ponerse de pie pero de improviso sintió que su mano estaba tocando algo medio suave, bajo la mirada y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba presionando uno de los pechos de la castaña de lentes y para aumentar el susto esta había recuperado la conciencia.

"PERVERTIDOOOOOOO¡"

Fue lo último que escucho Keitaro antes de recibir un golpe que lo lanzó volando por los aires, en ese trance Keitaro se dio cuenta de que el golpe de la muchacha lo había lanzado en dirección del monstruo, el cual viro la vista viendo aquel raro proyectil que le habían lanzado y que no se había esperado, Keitaro no se lo pensó dos veces y se dispuso a darle un golpe al monstruo para cobrarse el daño que le había hecho a su familia. El impacto fue directo y el monstruo se remeció por el golpe dado por el castaño comenzando a perder el equilibrio pero se recupero para luego lanzar un rugido el cual golpeo de manera frontal a Keitaro quien inútilmente intento cubrirse con sus manos para luego volver a ser lanzado por los aires.

En ese momento y no supo como Keitaro se convirtió en una especie de luz y cuando abrió los ojos no estaba frente al monstruo sino en un espacio blanco y a su lado estaba la niña de zapatos rojos la cual estaba dibujando una especie de flor en el suelo.

**Keitaro:** pero tú eres…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> Hola Keitaron San…-respondió sonriendo la jovencita mientras terminaba de dibujar-has crecido…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> pero…donde estamos…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> esto es una dimensión paralela, no pensabas que te iba dejar morir a manos de **Tyrant**…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> Tyrant…te refieres al monstruo que ataco la ciudad…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> así es…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> entonces tu trajiste a esa cosa aquí?  
><strong>Niña:<strong> no…el vino de la misma dimensión de la que vengo yo…pero lo mando alguien que desea destruir la tierra…o mejor dicho esta tierra…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> no lo entiendo a que te refieres con eso de "esta tierra"…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> bueno lo que pasa es que yo vengo de una realidad paralela, en dicha realidad estos monstruos existen y han atacado a la tierra desde tiempos antiguos…

Diciendo eso la jovencita mostro una imagen de la tierra donde se veían a una gran cantidad de monstruos muy similares al Tyrant que estaba en ese momento atacando la ciudad de Keitaro.

**Keitaro:** pero entonces…si esos monstruos atacan la tierra como es que no la han destruido…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> eso es debido a Ultraman…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> ultraman?  
><strong>Niña:<strong> sí…

Entonces la jovencita mostro otra escena donde se veía a diferentes ultraman peleando con aquellas bestias, lo cual sorprendió a Keitaro ya que pensaba que solo había un solo ultraman y ahora se encontraba con que había una gran diversidad de ellos.

**Keitaro:** pero si ellos han derrotado a esos monstruos por que aparecieron aquí…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> una entidad oscura llamada **Kageboshi**…revivió a varios monstruos que fueron derrotados por ultraman, y en vista de que no pueden derrotar a ultraman en su mundo decidieron enviarlos a este mundo donde la gente a olvidado sus sueños y esperanzas y por lo tanto ultraman no puede existir…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> entonces esa cosa seguirá destruyendo mi ciudad y luego vendrán otras más…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> si…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> tiene que haber una forma de detenerlos…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> si la hay…de no haberla no te habría conocido…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> no entiendo…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> porque tú eres diferente a los demás humanos a los que he conocido, ya que no olvidaste tus sueños y promesas de niño…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> mi promesa…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> si…ahora que la tierra, tu tierra está en peligro…cumplirás tu promesa?…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> hice una promesa y aunque no se cómo, está bien voy a cumplirla no solo por ti…sino por la gente que apreció y porque también le prometí a una niña que nos reuniríamos en el Todai…y no voy a dejar que unas bestias de otra dimensión me impidan cumplir esa promesa…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> entonces ve Keitaro…

Diciendo esto la niña tomo la flor que había dibujado haciendo que esta fuese real luego soplo sobre los pétalos de esta en dirección de Keitaro, tras lo cual el brazo derecho del castaño brillo y luego una especie de brazalete con forma de funda y de color azul con un grabado en forma de caballero con una especie de daga clavado en el termino por materializarse en su mano.

**Keitaro:** y esto es…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> es el Knight Brace…con esto podrás convertirte en ultraman Hikari…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> Ultaman Hikari?  
><strong>Niña:<strong> si…ahora podrás combatir contra los monstruos en igualdad de condiciones pero recuerda que tienes un tiempo límite de 7 minutos…así que usa tus poderes sabiamente…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> de acuerdo…y que debo hacer ahora…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> retira la daga del Knight Brace y clavala en su funda luego levántala en alto gritando "Hikari" y te transformaras en Ultaman Hikari…

Terminada la explicación Keitaro tomo la daga del Knight Brace y luego realizando lo que le indico la niña, clavo la daga en su funda esta comenzó a refulgir con una luz azul potente tras lo cual Keitaro grito el nombre de "Hikari". En el mundo real mientras tanto la joven de lentes se había asustado al pensar que el monstruo habría matado a Keitaro luego de que lo hubiese lanzado de un golpe contra el monstruo. Pero de improviso hubo una luz brillante muy potente y luego un gigante de color azul con franjas plateadas apareció frente al monstruo.

La joven de lentes no entendía de donde había salido este otro gigante él cual comenzó a atacar ferozmente al monstruo con golpes corporales. Luego de algunos minutos el monstruo lanzo varias llamaradas sobre el gigante azul quien las esquivo primero haciendo giros y luego rechazándolas con sus brazos, finalmente el gigante azul concentro algo de energía en su mano formando una estela de luz y luego usando sus manos la proyecto sobre el monstruo, él cual intento rechazarla con sus llamaradas solo para ser impactado frontalmente perdiendo uno de sus brazos en el proceso.

La batalla siguió su curso siendo el monstruo quien llevaba la peor parte del combate, luego de un golpe corporal el gigante azul tomo al monstruo lanzándolo por los aires para luego extender la diestra extendiendo una especie de ballesta de luz y luego usando la mano izquierda para proyectar una flecha de luz plateada sobre la bestia la cual cayo ahora sin los picos de su espalda pero aún parecía querer seguir la pelea a pesar del daño sufrido.

El gigante entonces se dispuso a terminar con el monstruo con otro ataque cuando el monstruo noto la presencia de la joven de lentes al lado de la madre y la hermana de Keitaro, que aún seguían inconscientes, para luego lanzar sus llamaradas sobre ellas. El gigante al ver esto, se lanzo en frente de las mujeres protegiéndolas con su cuerpo recibiendo el impacto de lleno para sorpresa de la joven de lentes al ver como ese ser las estaba protegiendo a ella y los parientes de Keitaro, jurando haber escuchado que el gigante dijo "mamá y hermana" al momento de lanzarse en frente de ellas.

Dentro de la mente del gigante Keitaro entro en furia por lo que hizo el monstruo y luego extendiendo el brazo derecho desplego la hoja de un sable plateado y se lanzó sobre el Tyrant sin darle tiempo a que este reaccionase para terminar de realizar un golpe de vacío corporal con el sable sobre el cuerpo del monstruo desplegando una especie de llama azul sobre su rival haciendo que este se desintegrase.

Acabada la batalla Keitaro miro a su familia al lado de la joven de lentes para luego elevarse por los cielos y perderse de vista antes de que los del ejercito quienes habían mandado refuerzos lo atacasen pensando que estaba confabulado con el monstruo. Luego Keitaro se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en el espacio blanco con la jovencita de zapatos rojos.

**Niña:** has hecho bien Keitaro chan  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> gracias a ti…pero ahora esas cosas volverán a atacar…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> si…lamento tener que dejarte esta tarea…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> no importa…te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa y que protegeré esta tierra como Ultraman Hikari…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> gracias…es hora de que regreses con los tuyos…pero cuando la situación lo amerite podrás convertirte en ultraman Hikari, e intenta que sea un secreto…ya que la gente de tu tierra no comprendería bien…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> descuida yo mismo aún no lo entiendo del todo…  
><strong>Niña:<strong> hasta pronto Keitaro chan…

Cuando la jovencita termino de decir esto Keitaro apareció cerca de donde había sido golpeado por la joven de lentes, luego corrió a ver cómo estaban y para su alivio se encontraban bien.

**Keitaro:** mamá…Hanako…  
><strong>Chica:<strong> no te preocupes están bien…tu como estas…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> estoy bien…gracias más bien por tu ayuda…  
><strong>Chica:<strong> no hay de qué, y por cierto se te cayo esto-dijo la joven entregandole a Keitaro su libro de fotos-ten más cuidado...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> oh gracias...  
><strong>Chica:<strong> de nada...pero para la próxima…ten más cuidado pervertido de closet…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> ey porque me dices pervertido…  
><strong>Chica:<strong> olvidas que me tocaste uno de los pechos…  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> pero fue un accidente¡  
><strong>Chica:<strong> accidente o no la próxima te ira peor pervertido¡

Diciendo esto la chica se puso de pie dejando a Keitaro con la palara en la boca. Reparándose de la sorpresa Keitaro le pregunto a la chica que como se llamaba, a lo cual respondió con una palabra

"NARUSEGAWA…"

Keitaro se pregunto donde había escuchado ese nombre antes pero no podía recordarlo momento en el cual su madre y su hermana recuperaron la conciencia lo cual alegro mucho al muchacho al ver que sus familiares estaban bien, y mientras les abrazaba se hizo la promesa de protegerlas ahora con el nuevo "don" que le había sido confiado.

En otra parte mientras tanto, para ser más exactos los cuarteles generales de defensa, una junta de hombres entre los que destacaban un sujeto de lentes oscuros al lado de un señor de canas habían estado pendientes de todo el combate entre el monstruo y el gigante azul.

**?:** se termino?  
><strong>Operador:<strong> el analisis dice que el enemigo fue neutralizado por completo por el gigante azul comandante...y las señas de este se han perdido en el radar...  
><strong>?:<strong> si el enemigo fue eliminado solo nos queda preguntarnos...volveran a aparecer y si lo hacen ese gigante lo hara también...  
><strong>Anciano:<strong> si lo hace o no debemos estar preparados para una eventual emergencia no podemos dejar que nos cojan desprevenidos nuevamente...  
><strong>?:<strong> ordenen a las tropas hacer reconocimiento en todo el perimetro y recolectar cualquier cosa del monstruo o del gigante azul si es que lo hubiese y trasladen las muestras a los laboratorios para su analisis inmediato...  
><strong>Operador:<strong> si comandante...  
><strong>Anciano:<strong> cual sera nuestro proximo movimiento...  
><strong>?:<strong> hablare con la junta de los directores...no estaran contentos al saber como fuimos opacados por un gigante de origen desconocido...  
><strong>Anciano:<strong> que tengas suerte Hikari...

Terminada la platica el hombre de lentes abandono el recinto con aquel porte serio y frío mientras el anciano seguía viendo las imagenes del combate. De nuevo en la ciudad las cosas se habían normalizado un poco y Keitaro había llevado a su madre y hermana a su casa la cual no habría sufrido daños por el ataque de Tyrant y se dispuso a hacerles la cena con las pocas cosas que había en la casa. Durante la cena hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo que fue roto por la hermana de Keitaro.

**Hanako:** Keitaro y tu examen de admisión?  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> pues como no me presente debo darlo por perdido...  
><strong>Madre:<strong> lo lamentamos mucho Keitaro...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> ey eso no importa...lo que de verdad importa es que se encuentren bien...ya tendre oportunidad de dar ese examen el proximo año...  
><strong>Hanako:<strong> pero oni sama...te esforzaste tanto para las pruebas...  
><strong>Keitaro:<strong> -el castaño sonrió tras lo cual tomo algo de agua-si hubiese ingresado y ese monstruo las hubiese lastimado o peor, con quien podría celebrarlo eh?

Ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas ante lo dicho por Keitaro, luego este sonrió diciendo que iría a descansar ya que había sido un día largo y les recomendo que hiciesen lo mismo tras lo cual subió las escaleras. Cuando Keitaro se fue Hanako penso en la fortuna de tener a Keitaro como hermano a pesar de que no fuesen hermanos biologicos tras lo cual musito: "Gracias Oni Sama..."

En su habitación Keitaro se tiro en su cama pensando en todo lo acontecido aquel día, ciertamente no había podido dar su examen, pero no todos los días alguien que apenas conoces te encomienda proteger el mundo de bestias gigantes. Luego sacado su libro de Purikuras para ver la ultima foto que se saco ese día, la miro por un breve momento para luego sorprenderse debido a que a diferencia de las otras fotos en las cuales salía solo aparte de él y el fondo de Ultraman se veía a su lado a la niña de vestido blanco y zapatos rojos haciendo un gesto de victoria, lo cual sorprendió mucho al castaño quien no podía explicarse en que momento la jovencita esa se habría colado en la foto.

Keitaro medito el hecho por un rato para luego no darle mucha importancia y más bien alegrarse por que era la primera vez que no salía solo en una foto para luego mirar su brazo notando la presencia del Knight Brace e inmediatamente mirar por la ventana de su cuarto desde donde podía ver la misma estrella ante la cual le había hecho la promesa a la jovencita de proteger la tierra como Ultraman Hikari, a lo cual Keitaro sonrió musitando "Cumpliré mi promesa", tras lo cual cerro los ojos para dormir mientras el Knight Brace se desmaterializaba de su brazo.

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
